


淡色桌布上的咖啡漬

by elchrists



Series: Vuvuzela Tags [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q與Bond的童話突發小短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	淡色桌布上的咖啡漬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/gifts).



> 這是根據AprilforSpring給的關鍵字，腦洞寫出來的童話短篇～是一個閃過腦海的畫面，希望大家喜歡XD

　　James Bond直挺挺的盯著桌上那個所謂「穿長筒靴的貓」，黑色毛茸茸的小貓咪兩隻後腳分別穿入兩只馬克杯裡，窒礙難行的在餐桌布上拖來晃去，從馬克杯裡溢漏的液體在桌面上造成顯而易見的咖啡漬，而小東西依然神采奕奕、雄壯威武的拿起掛在腰際上、當成寶劍的萬寶龍鋼筆到處筆劃，嘴邊還哼著軍歌。  
　　「Cute。」  
　　「嗯嗯？James？」貓咪一回頭，湖水綠的眼底映出他的影子，立刻漾出小太陽般的燦爛笑容，原本直立走動的身軀往前一傾，改而四肢著地並柔嫩度十足的蹦跳到他懷裡。與此同時貓咪後腳上的兩只馬克杯也當然跟著蹦向他，夥同小貓溫軟的身驅部分撞在他的肋骨上。  
　　「噢。」他忍不住叫痛。一邊替小貓的後腳拔下兩只杯子，放回桌上：Q10、J8。  
　　「你怎麼不怕燙？」金髮的男人搓揉著小貓的肉掌，深色毛皮溼漉漉的，等等要抓到浴室沖洗一遍才可以下去踩地毯。  
　　「不怕！」小貓雄赳赳、氣昂昂的回答：「我偷偷加了冰塊！」


End file.
